1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transmission type display device which allows a user to visually recognize a display screen as a virtual image, a head mounted display, a display system, and a control method for the display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for this kind of transmission type display device, an optical transmission type head mounted display which is mounted on the head of a user is known (refer to JP-A-2012-163637). In this display device, the user can visually recognize an image as a virtual image and can also directly visually recognize external scenery (real scenery).
However, in the display device of the related art, there is a problem in that a view field is hindered by a plurality of icons for calling applications, and thus visibility of external scenery considerably deteriorates. Particularly, if the plurality of icons are displayed at a center of the view field, it is hard to visually recognize the external scenery.